What Happens in the Hamptons
by hlhoop
Summary: What if Emily never received her fathers infinity box? Emily Thorne moves into her childhood house at the Hamptons. She wants to start a new life with her new name, but it seems like it is going to be harder than she thought. Secrets from the past emerge as she gets closer to the boy next door.
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: ABC OWNS THE RIGHTS TO THE CHARACTERS

Emily walked around the house in which she spent time in as a child. It had been 15 years since she was in that house last. 15 years since the police raided it and separated her from her father. To this day, she wished she knew why he did it. Why would her father fund terrorists? Why couldn't he be the amazing man who had raised her until that fateful night? She walked out onto the porch to gaze at the ocean, her blonde curls blowing in the cool spring wind. When she reached the white railing, she looked down and that was when she saw it. The double infinity symbol that her father carved into the wood when they first moved in. She then looked down at her wrist, which had the same symbol tattooed onto it. "Infinity times infinity," she whispered to herself.

"So, what do you think?" Emily turned around to face her realtor and smiled softly. "The owners are eager to sell and there are many others interested."

"I'll take it."

"Excellent! I will get the papers." As the realtor left the room, Emily walked around the downstairs. It had been so long since she was last in the Hamptons. Now she had a new name, so her father's sins would not be held against her. She was ready to start a new life, a life free of the name Amanda Clarke.

Daniel stepped out of his Mercedes and glanced up at Grayson Manor. His family's summer house stood tall on the coast, with the rear facing the ocean. He had just completed his Master's degree for Business at Harvard, and was ready to spend the summer at the Hamptons with his family. He took off his sunglasses and threw them on the driver's seat before gathering his luggage to take in the house. He opened the door and immediately a maid came over to take his things. "Welcome home, Mr. Grayson."

"Thank you," he said with his charming smile. He walked down two steps when he heard fast footsteps coming from upstairs, making their way to the steps to his right.

"Danny!"

He turned just in time to catch his younger sister as she jumped into his arms for a hug. Laughing he said, "Hey Char. Did you miss me?"

She stepped away and interlocked their arms as they moved into the dining room. "Of course! Mother is being overbearing, again. I am so glad you are home."

When they entered the dining room, he spotted their mother sipping tea, while their father was reading the newspaper at her side. Victoria Grayson, with her long dark hair, set her mug down and stood up as soon as she spotted her son. "Daniel!" With Charlotte, who was wearing only a thin dress to cover up her bikini, resting her arm on her father's shoulder, Daniel was able to give his mother a hug. "Welcome home, sweetheart."

Daniel kissed his mother's cheek and said, "Thanks, Mom." After their hug, he stepped over to Conrad Grayson to shake his hand. "Dad."

"Welcome back, Son. Now that school is finished, you can start up with Grayson Global come this fall."

"Give me one summer, Dad. And then we will discuss any position that I may have at Grayson Global."

"You have yourself a deal, Son," the silver haired man said.

"Daniel," Victoria began, "Do not forget that our annual Memorial Day party is tomorrow. I cannot stress how important it is for you to attend."

"Of course, Mom. How could I forget about the party that officially starts the summer," he replied with an eye roll.

"Well I have to go," Charlotte said as she walked over to her brother to kiss his cheek. "I'm meeting some friends down at the beach. Love you." She then walked over to Conrad and kissed his cheek. "Love you, Daddy."

"Love you, Sweetie," Conrad replied as he kissed her cheek.

As she began walking out of the room, she heard her mother say "Charlotte."

She turned on her heal and crossed her arms. "Yes, Mother?"

"Don't you think that you should put another bathing suit on?"

Charlotte looked down at the bikini that was seen through the shear fabric of her cover up. "Nope," she said right before she turned back on her heal, grabbed her purse, and walked out the front door.

Daniel sat on the other side of his mother, facing his father. "This summer is going to be fun," he smirked as her drank the coffee that the maid had set in front of him.

"This place is to die for." Emily looked up from her box of dishes and smiled as she saw her friend Ashley Davenport walked into her new kitchen. "I am so glad that you bought this house, Em."

Emily walked around the counter to give her friend a hug. "Me too. I've only been living her a day and I am already in love with the house, the beach, and the Hamptons."

"Have you met your neighbors yet?" The British woman asked as she helped her friend by unpacking her throw pillows.

"No, not yet. But I do have a lovely view of their mansion from my porch. Their house is gorgeous on the outside."

"It's even better on the inside. Their name is Grayson. The woman I told you about, the one I work for, she's the matriarch of their family. The Graysons are basically Hamptons royalty."

"Wow," Emily said as she looked at her friend. "You work for the queen of the Hamptons. How is that?"

"They're your typical rich snobs. But it pays really well for every event that I assist in planning. Speaking of, they're throwing their annual Memorial Day party tomorrow and it would be the perfect place to meet all your new neighbors. And all the money raised goes towards helping starving children. Please say you'll come!"

Emily laughed as she put the last dish away. "Of course I'll come. The money goes towards a good cause and like you said, it will give me a chance to meet everyone who lives in the Hamptons."

Ashley rushed over and gave her a hug. "Thank you! I have to admit, the more people on the guest list, the better it is for me."

"Ash, you're my best friend, and the only person I know here. I would do anything to help you out."

Just then, Ashley's cellphone beeped alerting her of a text message. She sighed and looked up at Emily. "The Queen is summoning me, so I have to go. But I'll come back later with your official invitation to the party. Then tomorrow, I will introduce you to who is who in Hampton's society. Love ya!" She rushed out of the house, making her way to the neighbor's house. As she hoped in her car, she smiled. Her friend sweet innocent friend was in for the shock of her life when she realized how tough the people of the Hamptons could really be.


	2. Chapter 2

DISCLAIMER:ABC OWNS THE CHARACTERS AND THE SHOW REVENGE

Emily looked around as she stepped out of the dry cleaners. In her hands she held her dress and Ashley's for the Memorial Day party later that day. As she walked across the street to her car, she heard a barking noise come towards her. She set the dresses on top of her car just in time for a yellow lab to come rushing to her and jumping up on her. She laughed and knelt down to pet the friendly dog when she heard someone shot, "Sammy!" She glanced up and saw the most handsome man she had ever laid eyes on. He rushed over to where his dog was and shook his head. "I'm so sorry about that. He usually doesn't run off and jump on strangers like that."

She laughed and looked up at the young man with short dark hair and dark eyes as she rubbed Sammy behind his ears. "Don't worry about it. I used to have a dog, but I had to give him away when I moved. This handsome guy can jump up on me whenever he likes."

The man smiled. He had been given Sammy by a little girl he used to know. He bent down so he was eye to eye with the young woman and rubbed Sammy's back. "I'm Daniel, by the way."

Emily shook the hand he offered. "Emily, it's nice to meet you." Emily pondered the name. It felt so familiar, as did the man that it belonged to. But as hard as she tried, she could not figure out how she knew him.

"And this old boy here is Sammy." Sammy looked between the two people, panting. That was when Emily remembered. She remembered a little boy playing with her and her puppy, Sammy, on the beach. She remembered a time when she could be carefree and have fun with the little boy whom she and her father had met on the beach. Lastly, she remembered handing Sammy over to him, tears in her eyes, when Child Protective Services had taken her away, after her father had been arrested.

She looked up into the man's eyes again and shuttered. This man knew her as Amanda Clarke. He would know by now what her father had done all those years ago. Realizing this, she quickly stood up, but managed to keep the smile on her face. "It was nice to meet you, and Sammy."

Daniel hooked Sammy back up to his leash and stood up. "You too."

Smiling, she gave him a little wave, grabbed the clothes on the roof of the vehicle and got into her car. With her hands resting on the steering wheel, she took a deep breath. Not even in the Hamptons a week and she already saw someone from her past. Luckily, he didn't recognize her. Shaking her head of worry, she turned the car on and drove away.

Daniel watched the car drive away and shook his head. The woman was beautiful with her soft eyes and blonde hair. Sammy obviously liked her, showing him that she was a good person. He trusted his dog's judgement. She seemed familiar to him, but he could not put his finger on how. He wasn't too worried about it though. If luck was on his side, he would be seeing the beautiful Emily again.

"Em, finally you're here!" Ashley made her way through the crowd of people on the boat towards her friend, who was sporting a white dress that had only one sleeve.

"Sorry, I'm late, Ash." The two women hugged, then separated. "But I'm here now and I am prepared for your knowledge of who's who in the Hamptons."

"Perfect." Ashley locked arms with Emily and guided her through the crowd. As Ashley pointed out several people, Emily tried to keep track of all of the names and faces. Then Ashley got to one person that Emily knew. "And that is Nolan Ross. Tech billionaire and general pain in the ass."

As Emily grabbed a glass of champagne from a passing waiter's tray, she laughed. "Yes he is. I actually know Nolan. He was a close friend of my father's. He told me he was in Germany, though. If you don't mind, I am going to go over and say hi."

"Of course not!"

Emily walked over to Nolan, who was eating from the hors d'oeuvres table. "Mr. Ross, you lied to me."

Nolan immediately turned around. After seeing who it was, he sighed in relief and brought her in for a hug. "Ems! How did you get an invite to the first of many parties of the summer?"

"My friend Ashley, whom I met 5 years ago when I was volunteering in Africa. She works for the people who threw this party. Maybe you know them? The Graysons, I think was their name."

Nolan's look grew serious when she mentioned the name to their hosts. "Ems, I know I helped you start your new life under your new name. I even encouraged you to come back to the Hamptons to live that new life because I know that you would be able to make a difference here. But I do not want you to go near the Graysons. They are not good people."

Emily glared at the older man as she finished her champagne. "You are not my father, Nolan. You have no right to tell me what I, a grown woman, can and cannot do. Obviously, there is something you are not telling me about the Graysons. But until you decide that that is information that I need, I will meet my new neighbors with open arms. Now, if you'll excuse me, Ashley is motioning for me." She shoved her empty glass into his chest and walked away.

Nolan watched her as she moved toward the Grayson's British lap dog. He wanted to tell Emily what her father had told him. That David Clarke was innocent of all the charges against him. That it was really the Graysons who were responsible for the downing of the plane all those years ago, which costs many their lives. But he had promised David that he would not speak a word of that to his little girl. He didn't want that hanging over her head. David had wanted his daughter to trust people, not to expect the worst in them. So he would do what he could to keep Emily away from her new neighbors, all while keeping the truth from her.

Emily made her way over to Ashley, who was standing next to an older man and woman. The woman was tall with long dark hair and the man seemed to have kind eyes and silver hair. "Emily, I would like you to meet the hosts, Victoria and Conrad Grayson. Mr. and Mrs. Grayson, this is Emily Thorne. She just moved into the house next door to Grayson Manor."

Emily shook the older couple's hands. "It's nice to finally meet you, Mr. and Mrs. Grayson. Ashley has told me so much about you. Including all of the charity work you do, Mrs. Grayson. I, too, love to help the less fortunate where I can. In fact, I met Ashley when we were both volunteering in Africa a few year ago."

Victoria gently smiled at the younger woman. "It's nice to meet you as well, Ms. Thorne. Maybe we could get together sometime an discuss setting up a fundraiser together."

"I would love that," Emily replied.

Another older woman with blonde hair walked up next to Victoria. When Ashley noticed the newcomer, she said, "Emily, this is Lydia Davis. The previous owner of your house."

"It is so nice to finally meet you, Mrs. Davis. I have to admit that I love the house. You and your husband have taken good care of it."

Lydia looked at Emily with a blank stare before turning her attention to Victoria. "Victoria, they are ready for the auction to begin whenever you are."

With her hand in the crook of her husband's elbow, Victoria said goodbye to the two young ladies and followed Lydia towards the stage. Conrad gave a nod and followed where his wife pulled him.

"I think I'm going to get a drink and explore this beautiful ship."

"Okay, I should be making sure everything is running smoothly, anyway."

After grabbing her martini, Emily made the mistake of sipping it while walking at the same time. This mistake led to her running into the back of a man and spilling the liquid all over his white suit.

"Oh my god, I am so sorry!" She looked around at the mess she made, not even noticing that the man had turned around.

"Don't worry about it. Maybe it's a- "Before he could finish, their eyes met and they both saw recognition flash over the other's face. "Emily! What are you doing here?"

"I'm supporting a good cause. What are you doing here?"

"Family obligations. And supporting a wonderful cause, obviously." He laughed as he took off his wet jacket.

"I am so sorry about your jacket. Sometimes, I tend to be such a klutz. I can have it dry cleaned for you. "

"No, you don't have to. It wasn't my favorite anyway. Let me buy you another drink."

"I'm fine. I don't want to risk ruining more of your clothes."

Before they could talk anymore, Victoria walked up on stage to begin the auction. "Welcome everyone to our annual Memorial Day party. To start off, I would like to present this wonderful Van Gogh to my dear friend, Lydia. Lydia," she motioned to the woman standing in the crowd, "may this beautiful piece always remind you of our friendship."

Emily watched Lydia rush off, embarrassment clear on her face. "She must have done something to piss my mother off," Daniel said from her side.

She turned to face him. "Victoria is your mother?"

"Gods honest truth."

After the auction was over, Emily and Daniel sat down at a vacated table. They talked and talked about the party, Sammy, and anything else they could think of. After half an hour, Emily saw a teenager with Brunette hair walk up to their table. "Danny, I have to get ready to go out with friends tonight and you're my ride home." When Charlotte noticed Emily sitting across from her brother, she stuck her hand out with a bright smile. "Hi, I'm Charlotte, Danny's sister."

"Hi, I'm Emily. It's nice to meet you." Emily shook the young girl's hand. Both Emily and Daniel stood up. "I should get going too. I'll see you around, Daniel." She began to walk away, but she managed to glance back and send him a little wave.

Daniel waved back and ignored the look his sister gave him as he grabbed his soiled jacket from the back of the chair he was sitting at. "Let's go, kid." He flipped the jacket over his shoulder and wrapped his other Charlotte's shoulders.


	3. Chapter 3

Emily walked behind the rope as the people cheered. He glanced over at the polo match that was occurring, but then turned her attention back to looking for Nolan. He told her to meet him there so he could apologize for how he had acted a week prior. She saw him at the same moment that he spotted her, and they walked toward each other.

"Emily, you were right. It's not my place to tell you what to do and who you can get to know."

"Thank you, Nolan. Are you going to tell me why you warned me off of the Graysons in the first place?"

"Let's just say that they had a history with you dearly departed father. But never mind that now. I have someone you would like to see. I believe you knew him as 'Uncle Bill'" The two of them walked over to a man who seemed to be fiddling with a pair of dice. Emily recognized him right away as her father's best friend. But she knew that she could not call him her uncle. She was Emily Thorne now and as Emily, Bill Harman was not her uncle. Standing with Bill was Victoria and Conrad Grayson.

Conrad was the first to see the two blondes approach the trio. "Welcome Mr. Ross, Ms. Thorne. I didn't know you two knew each other."

"Nolan was a friend of my father's," Emily responded. "It's good to see you again Mr. and Mrs. Grayson."

"Please, call me Conrad."

"Only if you call me Emily."

"Emily," Victoria began, "This is Bill Harman. Bill, this is our new neighbor, Emily Thorne."

"Tell me Ms. Thorne, how does a young person like yourself keep her money safe? If you are looking for a company to invest in, I'll let you know that you will find no better place than my firm."

"I actually to prefer to keep my money safe with me. There is no one else I trust more than myself to make sure that my money is safe."

"Well if you change your mind here's my card." Emily took the card that he offered her and placed it in the clutch she carried that matched her blue dress.

"Bill, leave the poor girl alone," Victoria chastised.

Emily glanced around while Bill tried to convince Nolan to invest is money into the older man's company. She noticed a young girl holding the leash of a dog. After a moment, Emily recognized the girl as Charlotte Grayson and the dog as Sammy. "If you'll excuse me." Nolan gave her a nod of acknowledgement while the other smiled politely at her as she made her way to the teenager. "Charlotte, hi!"

"Hey Emily! Have you met Sammy?"

Emily leaned over to scratch the old boy's head. "I have and it was love at first sight." Emily left out the part that Sammy used to be hers, so she would of course love the dog. "How are you?"

"Good. Daniel's playing, but he wanted to bring him, so of course I'm watching after him. I don't mind. It keeps me away from my parents and their rich friends. And my ex," she said she with a nod to a dark-haired boy who was eyeing her.

"Daniel's playing?" Emily stood up and looked toward the match taking place. That was when she heard his parents cheering for him. She searched through the moving ponies and found him a few seconds later. Underneath his helmet, she could see his handsome face with determination written all over it as he swung the mallet, hit the ball, but sent it in the wrong direction.

Charlotte watched as Emily looked towards her brother. With a satisfied smile, she came up with a plan to try to get Emily and Daniel together. She saw them yesterday together and she could immediately see the sparks between them. She wanted to see her brother happy after what happened last summer, and she had a feeling that Emily was going to be the woman to do that.

Turning back to Charlotte, Emily said. "Do your parents not like Sammy?"

"They tolerate his existence. Danny brought him home when he was little. They had no idea where he found him, and he gave them no explanation. They were gonna tell him to take Sammy back to where he found him, but my Grandpa Grayson was here and convinced them to let him keep it."

Emily thought back to when she first met Daniel when they were kids. He knew her and her father, but she had only known him as Daniel. They would always play on the beach by her house. She never put it together that he must have lived in the house next door. "Well I can't give you advice about your parents, but I can give you advice on your ex, if you would like it. Or you can tell me to mind my own business," she said with a light laugh.

"Oh, please do. He wants to get back together, but he is so entitled and I just can't be with someone like that. There's also the fact that I met someone else. Who is the complete opposite of my ex."

"I know that it may be hard to, but try not to go places where you know you know your old boyfriend will be. Instead spend time with the new boy you are interested in. Get to know him better. Also, don't continue to text him. If you communicate with him, even by telling him to go away, you are giving him hope by allowing him a small part in your life."

"I'll think on that. Thank you."

"Please, don't mention it."

"To repay you, I will inform you that the players are taking a break and I'm sure that my brother would love to know that you are here."

"I think I will take you up on that thank you. It's nice to see and Sammy again, Charlotte."

Emily made her way to where the players were hydrating, as were their ponies. "Come on girl, what's wrong today?" Emily smiled as she heard Daniel speak softly to his pony.

"You know, it's really not fair to blame everything on this poor girl," she said as she walked towards him.

He looked up from his bottle of water and saw her as soon as she stepped in front of him. Embarrassment was clear all over his face. "I was hoping that you wouldn't be here to see that."

"Well, my friend, Nolan, happened to invite me here today and out of luck, I noticed that you were playing. And by luck, I mean I saw Charlotte and she mentioned that you were playing." They both laughed as she stroked the large animal's mane. "She's beautiful. I was the captain of my equestrian in college."

"Would you like to go sometime?"

"Riding?"

"Sure, riding or dinner."

Emily blushed and looked at the pony as she stroked it's face. "Well that depends, doesn't it?"

"On what?" HE knew he should be nervous about her answer, but he could not help but smile at her.

"On if you win."

"And if I don't?" He jumped back on the animal and looked down at her, waiting for her answer.

"We'll just have to see, won't we?" He shook his head and chuckled.

The woman sat in her chair and watched as the young blonde woman walked at Daniel's side while he rode on the horse. She didn't trust the woman, despite that fact that the rest of her family seemed to do so. A man sat in the empty chair beside her. "I have the files you asked for."

"Thank you, Frank."

The woman opened the file and the first thing that she saw was a picture of Emily Thorne. Satisfied, she closed the file, wanting to read it while she was alone. "May I ask why you are interested in Emily Thorne?"

The woman looked toward Frank with a serious expression. "Because she is interested in my son." With the final word said, Victoria looked back out at the field. Daniel was shooting the winning shot and Emily was cheering alongside Charlotte and Conrad. She didn't know Emily had sought out her son, but she knew she was definitely going to find out.


	4. Chapter 4

DISCLAIMER: ABC OWNS THE CHARACTERS

Emily walked up to the front door the huge Grayson Manor and knocked. Victoria had called the night before and invited her over to tea. At first, she was hesitant. She had plans to go out with Nolan for lunch. But then she decided to visit her neighbors before. Especially since Victoria was the mother of the man she was interested in, so she figured it best to get to know her and find out more information about Daniel.

A maid opened the door the door and greeted Emily, already knowing who she was and why she was at the manor. She was led to the parlor were Victoria was already seated with the tea set in front of her. "Emily, I am so glad you could make it. Please sit and I will pour you a cup of tea."

"Thank you so much for inviting me, Mrs. Grayson."

"Tell me about yourself. Daniel tells me that you were the captain of your equestrian team in college?"

"Just for one semester. I enjoyed it, but unfortunately for the next semester, I put too many things on my plate, so I had to give something up. That was about the time I started donating to multiple charities and starting a few of my own. Right now, I am actually a part of the New York preservation society."

A door opened and closed, and the two women heard someone call Emily's name with a question behind it. Both stood up as Daniel walked into the room, headphones around his neck, obviously just coming home from a run. "What are you doing here?"

"Your mother invited me for tea this morning."

"Goodness, Daniel," Victoria put in," you look like a brute."

"I'm sorry, Emily. If I would have known that you were going to be here, I would have tried to be at least 50 percent less brutish. Since you're here, why don't I claim that date you owe me? How does tomorrow night sound?"

Emily hesitated for less than a second before saying, "Tomorrow night sounds wonderful."

"Perfect," he said with a satisfied grin. "I'll pick you up at 7."

"I can't wait." Emily went from looking at Daniel to looking towards his mother. "Thank you again, Mrs. Grayson. But I'm afraid I have to leave. I promised to have lunch with a friend of mine. I'll see you tomorrow, Daniel." She walked out of the room and then out the door towards her car. Once inside the vehicle, she headed to a café in town to meet up with Nolan.

Nolan was already waiting at the café when she arrived. He stood up and they kissed each other's check before sitting down. "So, what do you have planned for the big day tomorrow?" He asked her as their drinks arrived, drinks that he had ordered for them before she had arrived.

"Ashley and I are going to 'the best bar to get completely wasted', her words not mine, tonight to celebrate. Then tomorrow night I'm going on a date with Daniel Grayson."

"Em-"

"Nolan, I know how you feel about the Graysons..."

"I was just gonna ask why you would go out on your first date on your birthday?"

"He offered and I figured that I didn't have any other plans, except sitting alone with a cupcake."

"Well, I wanted to throw you a huge party a La Casa de Nolan, but no. You wanted to just have lunch to celebrate the day before, so here we are."

"Nolan, you know I'm not used to being around a lot of people around my birthday. Hell, I'm used to being all by myself."

"But you're not anymore, Em. You have me, Ashley, and maybe even Daniel. But you are definitely not alone anymore."

"I know that, but it is going to take some time to get used to it."

"Can I just say something about Daniel, then I promise not to bring him up again?"

She sipped on her drink and said, "Go ahead."

Before he could say anything, their waitress came back to take their order since they told her they were not ready the last time she was over. Once she left with their order written down. Nolan was able to say what he wanted. "Just be careful with him. He has a criminal past."

"So do I."

Emily walked into the restaurant in her skinny jeans and dark blue tank top and found Ashley sitting at the bar. The Stowaway seemed like a nice place but was not what Emily expected when Ashley said they were going to a bar to get drunk to celebrate her birthday. She sat next to her friend, who had a guilty look on her face. "What's wrong?" Emily asked.

"Em, I am so sorry, but I have a big event tomorrow that I need to start planning as soon possible. And by that, I mean now. I promise we will celebrate another time."

"Ash, it's okay. I understand, it's your job."

"I love you, Em!" She got up, hugged her blonde friend, before walking out of the building.

Not knowing what to do, Emily was about to get up and leave when she heard a familiar voice. "I just to spend time with you Declan, even if that means helping you work."

Emily turned to face the entrance to see two teenagers walk in, one of them being Charlotte and the other one she assumed was Declan. "Charlotte, hi."

"Emily! This is Declan, the person I told you about."

Emily smiled at the boy that Charlotte was obviously infatuated with. "It's nice to meet you Declan, Charlotte has told me so much about you. I was just leaving, Charlotte, but I hope the two of you have fun tonight." The young people thanked her and headed towards the back, as Emily left.

The next day Emily was eating lunch in her house when her phone rang. "Hello?"

"Hey, it's Daniel."

"Daniel, hi!"

"I was wondering, how do you feel about surprises?"

"For tonight, I love surprises."

"Good, I'll see you tonight." Once the line was dead, Emily set down her phone and smiled to herself. She could not wait until tonight. She had a plan to tell Daniel after the date that it was her birthday. She did not want to tell him before because that would just make him feel bad.

Daniel hung up the phone once he was done talking to Emily. "Does she suspect anything?" Daniel looked up at Ashley as she asked her question and smiled.

"Not a thing," he replied. Ashley had told him that it was Emily's birthday. So after their date, him and Ashley were planning a surprise to celebrate.

Emily and Daniel walked down the beach, him in a button-down shirt with white pants and her in a gold dress with a shawl wrapped around her, showing off her neck since her hair was up. "I hope you don't mind a picnic on the beach," he said as they approached a blanket with a picnic basket sitting on top of it.

"I love it. Thank you."

The two of them sat down and he took the food and wine out of the basket for them to enjoy. "I'm sorry about my mother grilling you. She can be overprotective sometimes."

"Don't be sorry. You're her son, she has a right to feel protective of you."

"What about your parents? Will I have to look forward to an interrogation from your dad?"

The smile on her face disappeared as soon as he mentioned her parents. "They actually passed away when I was a little girl."

"I'm sorry," he put in before she could say anything else.

"No, it's fine, I'm fine. It's been a long time, so I've healed. But then there's Nolan Ross. He's been kind of like my adoptive brother ever since I turned 18. So you may just have to go through him," she said with a smile back on her face.

The two of them ate their dinner and drank their wine as they continued to talk. After dinner, he walked her back to the house and to her front door. "Thank you for tonight, I had a nice time," she said as she looked up into her eyes.

"I'm glad, cause I did too."

The pair of them started to lean into each other when they head a dog bark. They turned their attention to where the sound came from and saw Nolan running after Sammy. "Are we late?" The tall blonde man asked when he caught up to the yellow lab.

Emily looked at him, then Daniel, with a confused look. Just then the doors to her house opened and multiple people shouted, "Happy Birthday Emily!"

"Please don't be mad at Daniel. This was all my plan. I was the one who told him it was your birthday and to help me with the party."

"No, no, it's fine. Just, next time, let me know if there's going to be a party in my house. I'm not a big fan of surprises."

"Got it. Now, I am going to make sure that Sam doesn't get into the cake." She rushed over to where the dog was inches away from Emily's birthday cake.

She glanced over at Daniel who was listen to another guy talking to him. He turned and mouthed 'Sorry' to her. She smiled and told him it was okay. Then she motioned that she was going to go stand out on the porch for some air. She stood, leaning on the railing, when Nolan came up next to her. "You knew about this and didn't tell me," she accused.

"I figured it would give you a chance to break out of your shell. Besides, I was on dog duty, so I couldn't just come down and warn you."

Before she could say anything, Daniel walked out. "I hope I'm not interrupting."

"No, I was just going to get some cake." Nolan stood face to face with the other man and inspected him for a second. He then walked away, allowing Daniel to stand next to Emily.

She turned to face him and smiled. "Thank you for this. I'm sorry I didn't tell you it was my birthday."

"It was none of my business. This is only the first date, after all."

She stepped forward so that they were practically nose to nose. "First implying that there will be more." That was when he closed the gap between them and kissed her. The kiss was the best either of them had ever experienced.


	5. Chapter 5

DISCLAIMER: ABC OWNS THE CHARACTERS

**AN: Thank you for all the reviews! I am glad that you are all enjoying the story!**

"Bill Harman knows about us," David whispered to his lover as he stepped outside the door, away from the couch where his sleeping daughter lay.

"How?" The woman questioned, obvious concern in her voice and over her face.

"It doesn't matter, I trust him not to tell anyone."

Emily woke up with a start. The memory was fresh in her head, and yet, she could not give a face to the woman. She remembered the night of her birthday when she found out that her father was seeing someone. She wondered who the woman was and if she knew about her father's involvement of the downing of the flight.

She got up from the couch where she had fallen asleep and walked over to the sliding door. While standing and looking out towards the beach, she reached over to the stand by the door and opened the top drawer. She pulled out the gun that she kept in there for protection. She knew how to use it, but thankfully, she never had to. After making sure that it was loaded, she put it back and closed the drawer.

A half an hour later she was walking into Nolan's house, using the key that he had given her. "Nolan!"

He came strolling down the staircase in just his robe and boxers. "To what do I owe this pleasure?"

"I can't stay long, but I have something that I need to ask you."

He walked into his kitchen and she followed him as he poured himself a glass of orange juice. "Shoot."

"Do you know who my father's lover was?"

Nolan nearly spit out the juice in his mouth. "What do you mean? What lover?"

"I remembered something this morning. I remember seeing him meeting with a woman on our porch. But for the life of me, I cannot remember her face."

"I'm sorry, Em. But the only part of his personal life that your father told me about was you. I have no idea about any lover."

Disappointed, Emily thanked him. Nolan was her only connection to her father. So if he knew nothing about the woman, she doubted she was ever going to find out her identity.

"Well I have to go. I have a meeting at the Graysons. Senator Kingsley asked me to help him."

"Senator Kingsley? You do know that he is the man who put your father in jail?"

"Of course I know. But I do not blame him for anything. My father was responsible for the deaths of all those people, he deserved what he got."

Nolan pursed his lips, obviously trying to hold something back that he waned to say. Emily didn't notice as she grabbed her purse that she had set on the counter.

After meeting him at the front door of Grayson Manor, Daniel walked inside with Senator Kingsley. "I'm surprised we haven't met, Daniel. After all I have known your parents for many years."

"As am I, Senator. My father often talks about you. He told me that tonight we are hosting an announcement party for you. But don't worry. He didn't tell me what the announcement was."

"I'm glad. Even though you are Conrad and Victoria's son, I appreciate your wanting to find out as soon as the press does." The two men entered the parlor just in time to hear the senator's assistant question whether or not Grayson manor was big enough for the party. "If Victoria says there's enough room, then there is enough room," Kingsley stated, announcing his presence.

"Senator Kingsley, I am so glad to see you." Victoria rose from her chair, which resembled a throne, and hugged the senator when he reached her.

"Victoria, beautiful as ever."

"I'm so sorry I'm late!" Emily came rushing into the room wearing a green dress and a small purse over her shoulder.

"Ms. Thorne," Victoria began, "I had no idea you were coming today."

"The senator invited her to help with the planning," Ashley put in from her spot on the couch.

"That I did. Emily, it is so glad to see you again." After the two embraced, the senator stepped between Emily and Victoria. "Emily worked with my campaign staff last election."

"I'm sorry, Emily, but I do believe that we are all done here. Ashley, you can get started on the details," Victoria ordered. Ashley nodded, sent her friend an apologetic smile, then walked out of the room, notebook in hand.

"Emily, I insist you join us for dinner. I am the one who invited you and I feel bad that you weren't able to help in the planning for tomorrow night."

"Senator, it's summertime in the Hamptons. I'm sure a lovely young lady such as Ms. Thorne has plans for this evening," Victoria put in, hoping that that was really the case.

"She does, actually," Daniel said as he stood next to Emily and rested a hand on her back. "With me."

"There, it's settled." Victoria smiled at Emily and her son. Emily could tell that it was forced, but did not understand why the older woman didn't approve of her.

Later that evening, Daniel stood on Emily's porch and knocked on the sliding glass door that was opened. "Come in, I'm almost ready," she shouted from upstairs.

He took a step inside and looked around while he waited for her. He noticed that the little table by the door had its top drawer opened. When he looked inside, he was surprised to see a gun. Emily came down the steps in time to see him lift it out of the drawer and examine it. He looked up at her worried face and said, "Well aren't you full of surprises?"

Relieved, she replied, "I do live alone. Better safe than sorry."

"We should go shooting sometime."

She smiled at his suggestion. Just by that simple comment, he proved that was not just a rich frat boy. "We definitely should. Are you ready to go?"

Putting the gun back and closing the drawer, he said, "Let's."

"Maybe on our next date, you can bring Sammy," she said as they walked towards his car. "I just feel bad that you always have to leave him at your house. Charlotte told me that your parents are not his biggest fans."

"I would like that. And I'm sure that he would too. He seems to have a soft spot for you."

They sat down in the car and she turned to look him in the eyes. "I have a soft spot for him and his owner." He smiled at her and turned the car on.

"What is this place anyway?" Daniel asked as they were led to their table.

"It's and Italian Steakhouse. Ashley recommended it to me when I told her we were going out tonight. And I love steak, the bloodier the better," Emily replied as they sat down. She looked down at the table and saw that she was missing her steak knife. She excused herself and went up to the bartender to see if she could get a new one. After saying that he would be taking it to her table, she went back and sat down.

"I think I'm just going to drink sparkling water," she stated.

"It's like you read my mind," he said smiling at her. While looking at the menu, he thought that he saw the waiter walk up, so he ordered a bottle of sparkling water. But when he looked up, he saw the last per son he thought he would ever see. "Patrick," he whispered in shock.

Emily looked between the man who came to give her a steak knife and Daniel, wondering how they knew each other. She saw the man squeeze the knife in his fist as he muttered, "Grayson." He then set the knife down on the table and he walked away.

She looked over at Daniel, who still had shock on his face. After a few moments, he got up without a word and went towards the exit of the restaurant. She followed him, worried about what was going to happen. They ran out just in time to see Patrick taking a bat to Daniel's convertible's windshield. "Patrick!" Daniel turned towards Emily and told her to stay before walking closer to the other man. "Patrick, stop! Look, I'm sorry about what happened! If I could take it back, I would."

Patrick stopped swinging and walked over to Daniel so that there was only an inch between them. "You happened Grayson! And if I ever see you again, I will do more than wreck your car."

Later that night, Daniel sat on Emily's couch as she made them coffee. "Thank you," he said as she handed him his mug. She sat down next to each other and they turned to face one another.

"So what happened tonight?"

Sighing, he began story. "I dated his sister last year."

She took a sip of her coffee. "So what? You break little sister's heart, so he breaks your car?"

"No, I broke her spine."


	6. Chapter 6

DISCLAIMER: ABC OWNS REVENGE

"What do you mean you broke her spine?" Emily scooted away from him on the couch, horror on her face.

"I got wasted one night and I made the mistake of getting behind the wheel with her in the passenger seat. I wrapped the car around a tree. I got by with a broken arm, but her spine was broken. My parents were able to get me out of any criminal charges."

Setting her mug on the coffee table, Emily stood up and started pacing. "Daniel, that's horrible! That poor girl."

He stood up and set his hands on her shoulders, trying to calm her down for she was clearly starting to freak out. "Trust me, if I could go back and undo it, I would. But I can't, so I have to live with that guilt every day."

"Did you ever try to reconcile with her? At least attempt to say you're sorry?"

"My parents only agreed to pay for her rehab if I promised to stay away from her."

Emily shook her head in disbelief. And jerked out of his grasp. This was what Nolan meant when he told her Daniel had a record, even though the record was unofficial. "I think you need to leave," she whispered.

"Em…"

"Please Daniel, I need time to think."

He sighed in temporary defeat. As he passed her, he grabbed her hand and squeezed before walking out of the house.

The next morning, just like the morning before, Emily rushed over to Nolan's mansion looking for answers. As she walked in, he was already in his kitchen, drinking coffee and looking at his tablet. "You knew about the girl Daniel almost killed," she accused.

He looked up at her and then glanced back down at his screen. "I tried to warn you," he replied calmly.

"He almost killed an innocent girl, Nolan! You could have mentioned that."

Putting the distractions away, Nolan looked into her eyes. "I have warned you multiple times that the Graysons were not good people. It was your decision to get close to their son. So do not blame me when the truth finally comes out."

Calming down, Emily sat across from him and sighed. "I really like him Nolan. But after learning this, I don't know what to do."

"Em, just take some more time to think about your next steps. No one can decide for you."

Later that day, Emily arrived back at her beach house. As soon as she slid open the doors, she noticed a letter on the porch. After walking inside to set her dry cleaning on the couch, she walked back to pick up the letter, then sat down in the kitchen to read it.

_Emily,_

_ Words can not fully express how sorry I am for what happened last summer, and how I handled telling you last night. The disappointment I saw in your eyes was nothing compared to the disappointment I felt in myself reliving what happened._

_ You're right, I should have contacted Sara before now. So today, I went to see her. It was difficult for both of us, but for her, more so. My visit was not welcome. But I am glad that I went. Without you, I most likely would have never gone in to see her. _

_I want you to know that ever since that night, I have not had a single drop of alcohol. I never want to put someone in that position ever again. Let alone someone I care about. _

_I hope after reading this, you can give me a second chance. But I not. I completely understand. So if this is the last thing I will ever get to say to you, I just want to say, thank you. _

_ Daniel_

Emily looked over the letter and smiled. Maybe there was hope for them after all.

Dressed for the senator's party in a red dress, Emily knocked on the door to the poor house behind Grayson Manor. A man with red hair opened the door and looked at her with a question in his eyes.

Equally confused at who this man was, she asked, "Is Daniel here?"

"No, you just missed him. He went to the main house to talk with his mother. Can I ask who you are?"

She reached out so they could shake hands. "I'm Emily. I guess I'm Daniel's girlfriend."

"Ah, the infamous Emily Thorne. Daniel talks about you all the time. I'm Tyler Barrol, Danny's roommate from Harvard."

"Nice to meet you Tyler. I should get going, the party is about to start."

"You too, Emily. Maybe I'll see you in there."

She made her way to the house and was immediately cornered by Ashley. "Emily, finally! The senator is about to make his announcement. You will sit here with Daniel, and his friend Tyler. Speaking of, have you met Tyler. He is nice on the eyes."

Emily laughed. "It sounds like someone is smitten with him."

Before anything else could be said, Daniel and Tyler walked up to the two of them. "Can I talk to you," she asked Daniel.

"Of course." As the couple walked away, Emily turned around and winked at her friend who was smiling a Tyler.

Daniel and Emily walked to the pool house and closed the door behind them. "I read your letter. I'm glad you went to see her. I just want you to know that I never intended to make you do something you didn't want to do."

"You didn't. I made this decision all on my own. It made me realize that I like having control of my life, meaning that I can sand up to my parents."

"I'm glad. I appreciate the letter. And I wanted you to know that I don't want whatever this is between us to end."

His face showed relief as he stepped forward to kiss her. After a minute, he tore his lips away from hers and rested his forehead against hers. "You have no idea how relieved I am to hear that." He took a step back and grabbed her hands. "I promise you that no matter how long we last, I will always be honest with you." They kissed again before he escorted her back to the party.

Once they found their table and took their seats, Emily leaned over to give Charlotte, who was sitting next to her, a hug. "Where's your new boyfriend?"

Charlotte rolled her eyes and nodded over to her mother, who was speaking with the senator's wife across the room. "Apparently there were not enough seats for me to bring him as my plus one."

"I'm sorry to hear that. It must be boring for you here without someone your age."

"It's fine, this thing is not gonna be long and I promised to call him afterwards. In fact, he sent me this video of him on the dock looking at the sunset, saying that he wishes I was there with him."

Listening in to their conversation with his arm around Emily's chair, Daniel leaned in. "Is there a new boy that I need to interrogate, Char?"

Emily shook her head at his protectiveness and Charlotte rolled her eyes, something she was an expert at doing when it came to her family. "Do not even think about, Daniel. I really like Declan and I will not have you scaring him off." Daniel raised his hands up in surrender and took a sip of his lemon water.

After everyone seated, Conrad made his way up to the podium to introduce Senator Kingsley. The senator stepped up and began his speech, but after a few minutes, his face went pale and he stopped talking. Wondering what was wrong, Emily looked in the direction the senator was looking in and saw a woman in a red dress, who was obviously pregnant. But what surprised her was Nolan's presence at the table behind her. She knew he didn't like the senator, so she had no idea why he was there.

The senator seemed to stumble over his words before he finally said, "I am here tonight to announce that I will not be running for re-election." There were shocked gasps in the audience, including Emily's. She looked to Daniel and saw that he looked as confused as she was. Then she met Nolan's gaze and she saw that he was smiling.

Once everyone started to leave, she told Daniel that she would be right back and raced after her tall, blonde-haired friend. "Nolan!" She shouted as soon as she caught up to him outside. "What was that? Why did Senator Kingsley change his mind about re-election?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about," he replied with a smirk on his face.

"Do not lie to me. I know it had to do with that pregnant girl. Nolan, I saw you smiling when everyone else was shocked."

"All I have to say is that the fine senator got what he deserved." And with that, he turned around and walked away, twirling his key ring around his finger.

Daniel walked Emily up her porch steps when he noticed a ball of yellow fur laying in front of her door. When Sammy looked up at the two of them walking towards him, he began to wag his tail. "I guess Tyler didn't close the door to the pool house all the way."

The two of them bent down to rub the old boy's stomach. "You know, if you want to leave him here while you go out with Tyler, you can."

"You don't have to. I can take him back to the house."

"No, I want to. I have to admit I bought some dog food just in case he came over for a visit. You can pick him up in the morning or tonight if you're up to it."

"I appreciate it." They stood up and he gave her a kiss on the cheek, before walking back down the steps. "I'll call you to let you know when I'll be by."

She watched him go with a smile then looked down at Sam, who was standing and waiting for her to let him inside. "Come on boy, welcome home." She had a feeling deep inside that Sammy knew this was his first house and that she was the little girl who would snuggle on the couch with him.


	7. Chapter 7

Emily woke up to the smell of coffee. She smiled and stretched as the smell came closer and she felt a kiss on the side of her head. "Good morning sleepy heads." Daniel set the coffee on the nightstand and pet Sammy's head, which was resting on Emily's side.

"Hey, what are you doing here?"

"I called last night and told you I was gonna come by this morning to pick him up. You told me just to come in. But you were half asleep when we talked, so I'm not surprised you don't remember. What I am surprised about is that Sammy didn't wake you when I came in. He was barking until he saw it was me."

"Sorry, I was really tired for some reason. But I'm awake now." She sat up and wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him in for a kiss. After leisurely kissing for a minute, she pulled back and smiled, "Good morning, Handsome." When Sammy crawled closer to be in between them, she kissed his head. "Good morning to you too."

When she remembered the coffee he had brought her, she picked it up and took a sip. "So how do you feel about a game of tennis today. You and me against Ashley and Tyler. I think he likes her and wants me to be his wing man."

"I think that sounds wonderful. I know that Ashley is smitten with him, so I will help you in your diabolical plan to get them together." They laughed and kissed again. "Don't forget I'm making dinner for us tonight."

"Don't worry, I have that right in here," he said pointing to his head. "Dinner with Emily. Don't bring Sammy unless we want him to eat it all." They both laughed as they looked over at his innocent face and pet him.

The tennis match ended with Emily and Daniel beating Tyler and Ashley. But afterwards Tyler and Ashley made plans to go clubbing later that night. Emily and Daniel walked away hand in hand, proud that their plan had succeeded. "Well Mr. Grayson, what will you do now that you set up our two friends, what will you do next?"

He laughed at her as she held up her racket in front of face, pretending it was a microphone. She placed it back at her side as he wrapped his arm around her shoulders and raised his own to his face. "Well, Ms. Thorne, I plan on having dinner with a beautiful woman." He paused a second, then added, "a woman, who at this exact moment is sticky and sweaty."

She gasped and lightly slapped his chest, smiling. "I could say the same about you!" In a quick move, he pulled her around so that they were facing each other. Before she knew what was happening, he leaned in to kiss her. She wrapped her arms around his neck and melted into the kiss before he pulled away.

"I'll see you tonight," he said when they reached her car."

"See you." She got in her car and waved to him as she drove away.

Emily was looking online for recipes she could use to make dinner when she remembered that she forgot to ask Daniel if he preferred anything. Looking at her phone, which was almost dead, she decided that instead of calling him, she would walk over and ask. So plugged her phone into its charger and made her way to the Grayson pool house. When she walked in, she saw Tyler lounging on the couch. "Hey Tyler, is Daniel here?"

He gave her a look that made her skin crawl before he responded to her question. "He just left. Is there anything I can do for you?"

Se hesitated for a moment. The look in his eyes told her that she should not trust him. But he was Daniel's friend and a potential boyfriend for Ashley. So she had to learn to trust him. "I was just going to see if Daniel was okay with having oysters to night for dinner."

"Actually, Danny is allergic to shellfish, so unless you want to end your date at the hospital, I would go with something else."

"Thanks for the tip. When you see Daniel, can you tell him to call me?"

"Will do."

She gave him a slight smile before walking out. As soon as she stepped out, Daniel walked out of the bathroom. "Was that Emily?"

"Yeah, she just came by to tell you that she has to cancel tonight's home cooked meal."

"I wonder why? I'll give her a call. Have you seen my phone?"

"Nope." Sighing, Daniel went back into the bathroom to finish getting dressed. When he was out of sight, Tyler walked over to Daniel's gym bag and grabbed his phone, they slid it into his pocket so that his friend would not call Emily.

Later that night, Emily sat at the dinner table she set up for her and Daniel, staring at the salmon set in the center and drinking the wine. She tried calling him for the third time, but when he didn't answer, she knew he stood her up. She didn't understand why he hadn't called her or let her know somehow that he wouldn't be able to make it. Or maybe this was his way of telling her that he didn't want to see her anymore.

Not knowing what to do, she dialed Ashley's number and was relieved when she picked up after the second ring. "Em, what's wrong? Why aren't you on your date with Daniel?"

"He stood me up. I made everything perfect and he didn't even bother to let me know he wasn't coming."

"I'm sorry, Sweetie. Do you want me to come over for a girl's night?"

Emily smiled at the offer but knew that Ashley was out with Tyler. "No, I'll be fine. You have fun tonight."

"If you're sure…"

"Yes, I'm sure. Have fun tonight, for both of us."

"I will! Love ya, Em!"

"Love ya!" Once they hung up, Emily decided to start putting dishes away when she heard a knock on the door. She placed the dishes back down on the table and walked over to see who it was. Shocked, she opened the door to let Ashley in. "Ash, what are you doing here?"

"While we were talking, Tyler texted me saying that he was canceling on us. My guess is the two of them are doing something together."

"Wow, I can't believe they both ditched us! Well at least we have each other and a girl's night tonight. We can finish my open bottle of wine. You know we're going to be drinking both. Do you want some comfier clothes to change into?"

"Yes please! I am dressed for a night out on the town, not a night in." Emily grabbed them each pajama pants and a t-shirt and the two friends spent the rest of the night drinking wine and remembering the past.

"I'm telling you Danny, who needs her when you can have a fun night with these lovely ladies?" Tyler was sitting next to Daniel at the bar in the Stowaway. Each man had a girl on his other side. Frustrated with Emily canceling their date and the fact that his phone was missing, Daniel was nursing his 2nd glass of tequila.

"Maybe I should go by her place to see why she canceled?"

"No, Buddy, listen to me. She obviously had better plans for tonight. Meaning that whatever it is she she's doing right now is more important than you. Now these ladies here want nothing but your attention."

Downing the rest of his glass, he turned to the pretty brunette who had placed her hand on his arm. "Ty, why don't e play a round of pool against these lovely ladies?"

"You're on," the brunette said. The for of them walked up the steps in the tavern to the pool table.

As they played their game, the brunette seemed to rub up against Daniel every chance she got. But he was too wasted to care, in fact he began to nuzzle her neck. Which was what Nolan saw when he sat down for a drink. He knew from the beginning of their short relationship that Daniel was never good enough for Emily. The fact that he was there making out with another girl, when Nolan knew about his date with Emily, just further proved it. Emily was his family. But without proof, she would never believe that the guy she was falling for would cheat on her.

Being the good pseudo brother he was, he took his phone out and recorded Daniel as he let the brunette kiss his neck. He sent the video to Emily and hoped that she would be too angry with Daniel to turn some of that anger towards him.

Little did Nolan know, he was not the only one witnessing Daniel's mistake.

Charlotte came by to hang out with Declan when she heard rowdy noises coming from the balcony. When she looked up to see what was happening, she saw her brother's back towards her with some girl sucking on his neck. She could not believe that he would do that to Emily. Not only that, but he was clearly drunk, which she hadn't seen for almost a year. When Declan came over to give her a kiss, she tried to hid her shock at her brother, but her boyfriend noticed.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing. Just my brother cheating on the best thing that ever happened to him."

He looked up to where she was looking and saw her brother. "Wow, he is wasted. I'll go and tell my brother that they need to be cut off, even though he probably already knows that." He gave her a kiss on the cheek before walking over to his brother who was behind the bar. As Charlotte watched him go, she noticed that Nolan Ross was sitting at the bar a beer in hand. He tilted his bottle to her as if to say 'cheers'. She knew that Emily and Nolan were close, so she was sure that he would have told Emily about what he had witnessed with her brother. All she could think of was how he was going to get out of this.

Emily woke up on her couch and noticed that Ashley must have gone home. As she stretched, she noticed that she had a text message from Nolan. When she opened it up, she could feel the tears in her eyes. She saw Daniel holding some other girl. She was sure that this was at the same time she waited for him to come to their dinner. Wiping away the tears, she put the phone down and went upstairs to get dressed. She was going to see Nolan to finally find out what he had against the Graysons.

Daniel woke up with his head pounding. When he finally managed to open his eyes, he saw his little sister staring at him, arms crossed and an angry look on her face. "What is it Char?"

"I don't know? Maybe it's that fact that I went to visit my boyfriend last night and saw a tramp sucking on my brother's neck. My brother who happens to have an amazing girlfriend."

"Well that amazing girlfriend decided to cancel on me last night."

"So that gives you an excuse to jump off the wagon and make out with someone else. And to make matters worse, Nolan Ross saw the whole thing too. So while I have not said anything to Emily, he probably did!"

"Shit."


End file.
